


Happy at Home

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Skating ABO 'verse [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha Joshua, Bonding Marks, M/M, Mates, Omega Jason, Reunion, Scenting, a/b/o dynamics, brought to you by day 5 of isolation, mentions of the covid, omega Brian Orser, skating abo verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: Worlds is off. Jason wants to go home.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Joshua Farris
Series: The Skating ABO 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Happy at Home

**Author's Note:**

> *sneaks back into the figure skating fandom with her OTP*
> 
> So, this is kind of one part of a progressively-sprawling universe in my head that I unimaginatively call the ABO verse. if my brain permits, I plan quite a few insights into this world.
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from one of my favourite Queen songs.

Jason lasted two whole days.

He had spent the first day after the announcement holed up with the rest of the Cricket Club pack, eating cookies and feeling sad. But once the initial shock had passed, his immediate thought was that he might get to see Josh earlier than he planned.

Still, they had an agreement. Like the others, he turned up at the rink the next morning to train. He did three clean run-throughs and landed six clean quads and Brian was beaming so fondly that Jason felt he’d earned the right to ask.

“So, Brian…I was wondering…”

Brian laughed as Jason put on his guards.

“When are you leaving, Jason?”

Jason was immediately thrown off.

“Uh – what? I mean, I was wondering if I could-?”

Brian smiled indulgently.

“I’m impressed with your self-control. When I was your age, I’d have been out of here to see my alpha the minute it was announced. Of course you want to go see Josh. I think it’s fine for you to leave as soon as you like.”

Jason grinned happily at the other omega.

“Thanks, Brian!”

“Just be careful, Jason, all right?” Brian’s face softened. “Not only do I not want you sick, I don’t want you bringing anything back here.”

“It’s all right, Brian. I have a mate who can be killed by food and who is pretty vulnerable to this. Caution has been our watchword since we started going out.”

Jason’s tone was light, but Brian knew better now. He realised the other reason Jason wanted to be home, and carefully matched Jason’s tone.

“Careful, if the traditionalists found out that an omega was protecting his alpha instead of the other way around, they’d have a fit.”

That, as it was intended to do, drew a smile.

“I’ll message when I get there.”

“Enjoy yourself, though. You’ve certainly earned some time off.”

Jason’s sunshine grin flashed out.

“I mean to!”

*

The streets of Colorado Springs were quiet, Jason noticed from the taxi. (He had a _thing_ about taking Lyfts now.) As far as he knew, there weren’t too many cases in Colorado, so he was hopeful Josh hadn’t had to become a hermit yet.

Jason had flown to Chicago first, stopping in to check on his parents. They were fine, keeping to themselves and getting ready to isolate. He’d taken a photo of them, and posted it on Instagram. Not that he and Josh were so terribly secret, but if it threw folks off the trail of his private life, so much the better.

His parents had been very understanding of his desire to get to Josh before everything was locked down.

The driver wasn’t saying much, but glancing back in the mirror disapprovingly from time to time. Whether that was because Jason was wearing a mask in his cab, or whether he was a traditionalist and Jason was a mated omega travelling without his mate, he wasn’t sure, but he no longer cared.

“Here you go,” the driver broke the silence a few minutes later.

“Thanks,” Jason replied, and in a few moments more, the cab was driving off, and Jason was wheeling his large suitcase and his backpack up into Josh’s apartment building, fishing for his key in his pocket.

Wanting to surprise his mate, Jason tried to be as quiet as possible as he unlocked the door. Carefully, he slipped through, and left his bags by the door. The apartment was fairly quiet, except for the faint strains of music coming from the big armchair by the window.

Creeping over on cat-feet, Jason drank in the first sight of his mate in weeks.

Josh was sitting in the armchair, one earphone in his ear which was linked to his laptop, and a notebook balanced precariously on his knee. Every few moments, he’d make a small notation. His brow had a cute little furrow Jason longed to kiss away, and he was chewing his lip the way he always did in concentration. But his blue eyes were clear, which was always the most reassuring thing and soothed his frantic omega instincts.

(Jason wondered if he’d ever move past that, but somehow he doubted it.)

He took a moment to inhale, Josh’s scent saturating the surroundings. Josh must have heard him, because a hand reached out to tap a button on the laptop and he turned.

Jason moved closer, slow enough to allow Josh to see and recognize him, but quickly enough to be able to jump on him before he got out of the chair.

“Jase!”

And those warm familiar arms were closing around Jason, he was enfolded by that familiar scent, the scent that screamed _home_. Jason hooked his chin over Josh’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his bond mark, breathing Josh in. He felt lips brush over his own mark and knew Josh was doing the same thing, scenting one another, sniffing for anything amiss.

Thank goodness, Josh’s scent was strong and healthy – probably the strongest and healthiest Jason had smelt it in years. He let his lips curve into a smile against Josh’s skin as he felt his alpha start stroking down his side.

“I wasn’t expecting you for two more weeks,” Josh murmured, one hand now running through Jason’s curls. “Even with the cancellation.”

“Brian gave me an early mark,” Jason mumbled, his fingertips dancing over Josh’s chest and down his ribs as he slid across to straddle him. “Said I could come down early.”

Josh let out a satisfied purr.

“How many quads did you have to land to make him do that?”

“Six,” Jason answered blithely, finally pulling back from Josh’s neck to rest their foreheads together. “Two toes, three Salchows and a flip.”

Josh’s eyes crinkled up in a smile, which became a snort of laughter as Jason’s fingers traced them. But he paused for a moment, his eyes searching Jason’s, and Jason knew what he was looking for – any sign that his omega was hurting.

“And you’re well?”

“Yes, Josh. I’m well,” Jason answered softly.

And finally, their lips pressed together in a kiss, and every last bit of tension leaked out of Jason’s body. He was home, back where he truly belonged, in Josh’s arms. He could feel the same happening to Josh, their worlds spinning on the right axis once more.

“What were you working on?” Jason murmured as he arranged himself so that he was still curled around Josh, but left him with an arm free to work.

“I was just cutting music,” Josh replied.

“For who?”

“Someone we both know,” Josh kissed Jason’s nose. “Want to hear it?”

“Mm-hm.”

Josh reached out and put in one earbud, popping the other into Jason’s ear, then hit play again.

Jason smiled more widely as the soft music began, and he snuggled in closer. Josh’s heart beat steadily under his other ear, and Josh’s hand was moving gently through his curls.

These were moments, he thought dreamily, as he listened to Josh’s voice start to sketch a rough outline of the program he was planning for the music, that kept him going. The moments he knew were waiting. The moments the he would hold close when he returned to Toronto.

He knew people considered them weird. That an omega would willingly live apart from his mate – that an alpha would even consider it – shocked many who didn’t know them. But Josh had encouraged him. Josh had recognised that he couldn’t prevent Jason from chasing his dream – _their_ dream.

“I love you,” Jason whispered.

The hand in his curls didn’t stop, but there was a pause in Josh’s voice as he pressed a kiss to Jason’s forehead.

“I love you too, my sunshine.”

Jason closed his eyes and let himself slide into warmth.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nothingelsematterswrites. It's mostly Queen RN but I'm sliding back into FS fandom as well.


End file.
